


Very Dull Work

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, BDSM, BDSM Fantasies, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Porn, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lawyer, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey is a bad girl, Secretary - Freeform, Spanking, Submissive Rey, rey niima, secretary 2002, secretary but with more SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Being the secretary for Kylo Ren attorney at law, isn't Rey Niima's dream job. But being the brooding man's submissive, is.--Adapted from Secretary (2002) staring James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal.--I just wanted to turn it into Reylo so bad!





	1. Better than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched Secretary last night and could not help myself. I had to at least try and make it into Reylo and this is what happened.   
> I will probably not update on a schedule because this is a spur of the moment upload (but who knows? I may churn this out quite quickly) anyway I really like the idea.   
> First chapter is intros as usual but smut is on the horizon! (if you watched the movie, you know what's going to happen) ;)  
> I am going to add more sex and more feels because that's just who I am. And it won't be "exactly" like the movie. But, there are lots of similarities here!   
> Okay, enough rambling! Here we go!

  


Chapter One – Better than Nothing

\--

I keep my hands on Mr. Ren’s desk and bend over. I moan as his hand runs up the back of my thigh and to the edge of my stocking. His finger rubs over the skin of my thigh and I shiver. 

“Shh... you know I’ll take care of you.”

“I know sir.” his hands quickly push my skirt over my thighs and he bunches it around my waist. He slaps my ass once and I gasp. “Please sir.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me sir.” I hear him chuckle and his hand slaps my ass again. He squeezes a cheek and bends over me. He puts his lips to my ear and whispers. 

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes sir.” he presses his erection into my backside and he sighs. 

“How much time do we have?” he asks. 

“Twenty minutes until Mr. Hux arrives.”

“That’ll do.” and he kisses under my ear. He leaves me and I hear his zipper being undone. I look at the red sharpie on his desk and sigh. 

There’s nothing dull about this... 

\--

Three Months Earlier

\--

I look over the reception, hid away on the second balcony of the country club while my old housemate Jessika dances with her new husband. I watch from afar and silently wish it was me getting married instead of her. Her life, though it started out the same as mine; seemed to carry on without a hitch. While here I was; single, with a useless degree and wearing a god-awful pink monstrosity that Jessika called a dress. I sway along with the music and look on at the party goers. Some which I know, most I do not. Family and friends of Poe Dameron, the groom, mix with our rag tag team and I’m glad I was able to slip away. 

“Let me guess.” I hear a voice behind me say. I quickly turn and see one of Poe’s groomsmen standing in the doorway. “Too many champagne shooters?” he asks. I shut my eyes a moment and breathe. 

“Hasn’t anyone told you it’s not polite to sneak up on people?” I ask him. 

“I’m sorry... did I scare you Rey?”

“...a little. Maybe.” he smiles and takes the few steps over to me. I take a sip from my glass of wine and he nods his head. 

“Wine and not champagne, got it.” I nod back and try to think of his name. Jessika introduced us and not I feel like an idiot because he remembers mine. 

“What can I say? Wine suits me.”

“Indeed, it does.” he holds up his own glass and we clink them together. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Definitely. You?”

“Eh, you go to one wedding you’ve been to them all.” I take another sip and nod in agreement. 

And it hits me... Finn! His name is Finn! But Poe always calls him buddy. Maybe that’s why he his name didn’t stick. I smile at him and we talk for a few minutes before they make last call for the alcohol. 

“Join me for one more?” he asks. 

“Sure Finn.” and he walks with me to the bar. I have another glass of the red they have and Finn takes a beer. We chit chat for a few minutes then I see Maz coming over to me. 

“Rey, dear are you ready to go?” she asks. “I’m getting too old for this.” I smile and down my wine. 

“Yeah, let’s go mama.” I put down my glass and turn to Finn. “Well it was nice talking with you.”

“You too. Um, maybe you’d like to get a drink sometime?” he asks. 

“Uh... sure. Why not?” he smiles and offers me his phone. I take it and quickly type my number in. I hand it back and he shoves it into his pocket. “Just text me.”

“Sure thing.” and I turn back to Maz. 

“Let’s get out of here.” she nods her head and we make our way over to Jessika. We hug each other and say all the things you’re supposed to say in times like this. Then Maz makes some excuse of why we’re leaving so soon. 

“Be sure to call once you’re back from California.” Maz warns. 

“I will mama.” Jessika kisses her cheek and Maz puts her arm through mine. “Thank you so much for coming.” we turn from her and make our way to the exit. Once we’re in the car, Maz turns to me and smiles. 

“Well, how do you feel?”

“Fine. Why?”

“Just wondering... you seemed a little forlorn back there.”

“...I can’t lie. I’m a bit jealous.”

“If you would put yourself out there more, you’d fine a boyfriend Rey.”

“It’s not even that, it’s just...” I stop and sigh. “Nothing.”

“I’m here if you need to talk dear.”

“I know mama.” and she starts the car. I look out the passenger window and watch as the lights from the party disappear. 

\--

I sit down with my laptop at the dining room table and start my search for the day. I scroll through countless job openings but there is nothing in my area or degree. I stare blankly at the screen and wonder what I’m doing with my life. I should have never went into journalism. I should have known it was a bad choice. But... writing was, is, the only thing I’m good at. 

“Anything?” I look away from the screen and see Maz holding two cups of coffee. I take one from her and smile. 

“No... not yet.” I take a drink and put the mug down. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dear.” she sits next to me and I hear the stomping of feet above us. “Jaina and Jacen are quite rambunctious today.”

“They’re still small.” I say. “It’s good for them to be energetic.”

“It is. But I am getting too old for kids that age.”

“You’re livelier than anyone I know mama.” she rolls her eyes and drinks from her cup. 

“It’s getting harder these days.” I smile and she looks at the laptop screen. “You know... a job for right now is better than nothing at all.” I close my eyes and she pats my back before getting up and walking out of the room. I look back at the screen and mentally agree with her. 

Something is better than nothing. 

\--

I park my car in front of the small office of First Order Law. A medium sized, lighted sign sits outside the door and it flashes the could be future at me. 

SECRETARY WANTED

I take one last breath and get out of the car, I clutch my purse to my side and make the short walk to the door. I grab the golden handle and push it open as I walk in. And as I do… I see papers and files strewn around the room like confetti. I resist the urge to turn back and shut the door behind me. I take a few steps inward and see the place is empty. I look down a short hallway and see an open door at the end. 

“Hello?” I call out. Nothing. “Hello?” 

“Back here!” I finally hear from down the corridor. I pluck up my courage and head down to where the voice originated. I push open the mahogany so I can enter and look inside. There begins a large desk, a man with dark hair and a well-defined nose is sat. I’d think he was handsome if he didn’t have a scowl plastered on his face. I look at the small gold placard and see his name, Kylo Ren. He looks up from the papers covering his desk and his eyes meet mine. “Who are you?” He asks. I’m taken aback by his mannerisms, but go closer. 

“I’m here for the secretary position.” I say. 

“Oh…” I feel his eyes graze over me and he holds out his hand. I stand there in shock a moment then realize what he wants. I take my resume from my purse and hand it to him. He snatches it from my hand and looks it over. 

“Rey…” he stops at my last name and I sigh. 

“Niima.” I pronounce it. 

“Niima.” He repeats. He continues to look at the paper and I hear him chuckle. “A journalism major… what on earth are you doing here?” He asks. I don’t answer and he looks up at me. “Well… why do you want to work here?” He asks. “You’re much too qualified.” 

“I need work.” I admit. “And… it was this or folding sweaters.”

“I see.” He looks back to the paper and sighs. “All I need is someone to answer phones, take notes, type up reports and letters and man the front desk. Can you handle that?”

“I’m sure I can.”

“Any experience as a secretary?” He asks. 

“None. Though I was a TA in high school. It was pretty much the same tasks. Minus the grading.” A slight smile appears on his face but it quickly goes away. 

“Do you plan on getting pregnant?” he asks. 

“E-excuse me?”

“Do you plan on getting pregnant?” he asks again. I think a moment and imagine myself pregnant at this point in time. I scoff at myself and answer. 

“No.”

“Do you live with your husband, boyfriend?”

“With my... mother.” he just looks at me a moment and sighs. 

“We only use typewriters here. Most of my clients are old school so to say and prefer it. So, that’s what we use. We have computers but it’s mostly used for research.” I nod my head. “Have you ever used one before?” he asks. 

“I have.”

“Good...” he trails off. “Well… I’m in a pinch and so are you it seems. So… you’ll have to do.” He stands up and holds out his hand to me. I take a step forward and we shake. 

“Thank you very much Mr. Ren.” He nods. 

“You start Monday.” And he sits back down. “Nine o’clock sharp.” 

“I’ll be here.” He looks to his computer and I stand there a moment before understanding. He wants me gone. I head out of the room and down the hall. I take one last look at the papers and files scattered across the floor and exit the building. And as I do… the lighted sign switches off.  

\--

The papers are still on the floor on Monday. I walk in ten before nine and try to convince myself to leave but...

“Good morning Miss. Niima.” I hear. I turn and see my new boss, dressed in a black suit with a red tie. I put a smile on my face but his face stays the same. 

“Morning Mr. Ren.”

“You can start by cleaning up this mess and filing it all away.” he says. 

“O-okay. Is there a system or-”

“You can go to lunch at noon or one. I don’t care which.” he says without answering my question. “I leave around six every day, you can leave at five. Answer the phones but I’m not taking calls today, unless they’re from a Mr. Armitage Hux. He's my associate.”

“Alright.” he turns away from me and heads down the hall. He shuts the door as he enters his office and I just stand there, looking at the mess in front of me. I take a deep breath and head to the black desk in the corner of the room. I set my purse down and mentally prepare myself. 

I start by gathering all of the papers and putting them into stacks by the desk. I begin to read through them when I hear a mechanical beep from my desk and then a voice. 

_Miss._ _Niima_ _; coffee._

I see a small intercom at the corner of the desk with a small red button on it. I head down the hall and see a small entrance to a kitchen. I walk past it and open the large door at the end of the hall. I head inside and he looks up from his paperwork. 

“How... how do you like your coffee?” I ask. 

“Two sugars, no cream.” I nod my head and leave. I go back to the small kitchen and see a coffee pot is already full. So it must be time activated. I look through the cupboards until I find the coffee mugs. I fill one, put in two spoonful's of sugar and head back to his office. I offer him the cup and he takes it from me. His fingers graze over mine and a shiver runs down my spine. His eyes go to mine and I stare into his dark irises. I quickly turn from him before I stare too long and walk to the door. I head back to the front desk and take a seat. 

Why did a small graze affect me like that?

Our hands just barely touched... but...

The phone rings. 

I take a breath and grab it. 

“First Order Law. How can I help you?” I say into the phone. 

“Oh... I didn’t think Ren found a new one yet.” says a man’s voice. “I need to speak with Ren.”

“I’m sorry sir but he’s not in yet.” 

“Tell him it’s Hux.” I remember the name he told me and nod my head for some reason. 

“Oh, alright. Give me one second.” and press the hold button on the phone and look to the intercom I press the red button and speak. “Mr. Ren.” and I let the button go. 

_Yes?_

“I have a Mr. Hux on the phone.”

_Patch him through._

I look at the phone and sigh. How in the hell do I do that? I try and figure it out quickly and make a decision. 

“Please... please be right...” and I press another button the phone. I hurry out of my seat and down the hall. I put my ear to the door and hear Mr. Ren talking. I let out a sigh of relief and put my back to the door. I’m doing fine so far... I think. I go back to my desk and start to go through the files once again. I begin to sperate them into different categories and decide how to file them. Soon I run out of room on the desk so I get into the floor and continue it that way. I get through quite a lot of the files and I hear footsteps. I look up to see Mr. Ren walking down the hall. I look back to my work and hear him speak. 

“I need the McKenzie file.” he says. I look up to him then around at the files that I haven’t even gone through yet. 

“Um... I still haven’t-”

“Quickly.” he says. I nod my head and try to remember if I saw that name or not. I sort through the files and try to be quick but I hear his foot tapping. I look at his shiny dress shoe and he sighs. “I said quickly Miss. Niima.”

“I’m trying, sir.” and I pick up the pace. If he would help...

Soon I find the file he’s looking for in a pile I haven’t gone through yet and hand it to him. He opens it, flips through the papers and nods his head. And without another word, he leaves. I shut my eyes a moment and sigh. 

I’ve only been here an hour and I’m already regretting my decision to apply. 

\--

I push the last file cabinet drawer shut and let out a deep breath. I’m done filing finally and it’s almost time to leave. There were even more files strewn over the whole office and with Mr. Ren calling me into his office and answering his calls. I look around the now clean room and smile. I didn’t think it would take so long to get everything sorted and put away but I'm glad it’s done. I take a seat on the desk chair and run my fingers over the typewriter keys. It’s been a while since I used one but it can’t be too hard. I push one of the keys down and smile at the sound it makes. It reminds me of the times Maz used to let me pretend to be an author when I was small. She’d let me type all sorts of nonsense. 

_Miss._ _Niima_ _; come to my office._

I head down the hallway and enter his office. I see him standing by the window and I go up behind him. 

“Yes?” he turns around and my breath hitches as he looks at me. His tie is undone and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. 

“Before you go, I need copies of these files faxed to Hux. His info is in the computer.” he says as he hands them to me.

“Okay, sir.” and I turn to leave. 

“Miss. Niima.” I look back to him and he speaks. 

“Yes?”

“Good work today.” and he goes to his desk. I smile to myself and head out of his office. I go to the copy machine and do the last bit of work before I go. 

\--

I lay in bed and stare up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. I should really take them down, they’ve been up since I was eight. I turn over onto my side, shut my eyes and listen to the sound of the wind outside. I try to calm myself and go to sleep but... my mind keeps going back to earlier today. When Mr. Ren touched my hand. It was just a little graze... nothing more. But...

I squeeze my thighs together and groan. I turn onto my back and shut my eyes tighter. I can’t be this desperate... can I? 

I can. 

I let my hand slip into my underwear and my fingers immediately find my clit. I sigh as I gently rub circles around it and imagine Mr. Ren. His dark hair and eyes... his large hands... 

I quicken my fingers and imagine that they’re his and not my own. That he’s here... 

I moan as I move my fingers faster and let myself go deeper into my fantasy. He's above me... hot breath on my neck... thick fingers...

I put another finger to my clit and shiver as I move them downward. I slip them inside me and sigh at the stretch. I bend my legs to let my fingers go deeper and imagine his voice. It was deep... somewhat condescending... but... sexy as all living hell. I quicken the pace and my breath hitches as my orgasm begins to form. The hot feeling at the meeting of my thighs is overwhelming and I throw my head further into my pillow. I push my fingers deeper and cover my mouth with my hand. I moan into my palm and still my fingers as my orgasm rips through me. I take my fingers from my panties and put my hands above my head. I stare up at the glow in the dark stars and laugh to myself. 

What am I doing? 


	2. Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been absolutely awful at updating this week... none of my main fics were updated....  
> Every time I try to wrote nothing seems to work out, but last night... this happened. At least I'm updating something lol and I like the way it's going.   
> Once again there are differences from the original film because I need conflict you guys! Also, no sex yet but it's coming; I swear!

Chapter Two -  Swing of Things 

\--

A month later, I’ve gotten into the swing of things; working for Mr. Ren. He wants coffee as I get there, another cup a half hour later. Then it’s followed by answering phone calls and typing out letters to clients and associates. Daily meetings with Mr. Hux and Mr. Snoke at eleven, followed by lunch. He always wants something from the restaurant down the block. Alternating between a sandwich, steak or salad. I get something from the diner because it’s more in my price range and head back to the office. Followed by client meetings until almost closing and quite regularly a last-minute photo copy or letter. 

Nothing remarkable, nothing to write home about, except...

...there’s always something he does that makes my mind fall into the gutter. It could be nothing more than a slight touch of our hands, a graze of our bodies as we pass each other in the hall, even a glance. It’s him. He, does things to me that I can’t explain. I’ve never thought of anyone this much or let them affect me to this extent. But... he does. He strolls into my area, speaks with his velvet tone, stares at me with those piercing dark eyes and I can’t help how my body reacts. I’m immediately wet, heading to the women’s restroom and using my newly acquired pocket vibrator like there’s no tomorrow. 

He shouldn’t have this hold over me. But he does. And all I can do is let myself fantasize about the things he may do to me one day. Even when I know he’s not interested. I’ve overheard he and Hux talk about some woman named Phas; and they seem to only say good things. So, I try to keep my imagination at bay.

\--

I look at my reflection and smooth a wrinkle out in my red skirt. I quickly slip into my heels and grab my purse from off my bed. I lock my room as I leave and knock on Jaina and Jacens’s door as I pass. Jacen opens it and smiles up at me with his now gaped teeth. 

“Hi Rey.”

“Hi hon. I’m off to work now.”

“Okay...” he says with a blank stare. 

“I locked my room.” I tell him. “That way you two can’t sneak in and snoop.”

“Maz says locked doors aren’t allowed!” I hear Jaina yell from behind him. 

“Well I'm old enough!” I yell back. 

“No fair.” says Jacen. 

“No, it isn’t. But that’s life kid.”

“...I know.” I frown at the knowing on his face and kneel down so we’re eye to eye. 

“Sometime life isn’t fair.” I tell him. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t get better. Trust me.”

“You’re still here...” he mutters. I sigh at his meaning and smile.

“I am... but it’s because I choose to. Maz is really good at finding homes.”

“We’ve been here a while...”

“It’s because we like you two so much.” I say as I ruffle his hair. He laughs and I peak in at Jaina playing on her bed. “I’ll be home later. Don’t give Maz a hard time.”

“We won’t Rey.”

“Good, bye bye.” and I walk down the hall and down the stairs. I wave to Maz and she waves me off while still talking on the phone. I head to my car and once I’m belted... I shut my eyes and cover my face. 

I know how he feels. To think you’ll never find a real home. To think no one wants you. And at their ages... it hurts the worst. 

I uncover my face, take a large breath and pull myself together. Off to work. 

\--

I walk from the small kitchen to Mr. Ren’s office with the bags of food for him and his associates. Their meeting went over schedule and I had to get three lunches instead of one. I knock before I enter and place the plastic bags onto the round table without saying a word. They continue to talk about their case and as I’m about to walk out; Mr. Ren speaks. 

“Miss. Niima.” I turn back around and smile. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Find all the back-up files and copy them for Snoke and Hux.”

“Right away sir.” and I go to leave once more. 

“Also...” I sigh and look back to him. “...I need you to take notes in about a half hour when the Hudson's call.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Yes.” I turn to look at Mr. Snoke and see him smirking. “Are you deaf?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said are you deaf? I wanted a turkey sandwich with no mustard and mayo. Not with mustard and no mayo.” 

“O-oh. I’m sorry.”

“What did you get?” he asks. 

“Um...”

“James. Cut it out.” says Mr. Ren. 

“What did you get?” he asks again. 

“...a hamburger.”

“With what on it?”

“Mayo, cheese, lettuce and tomato.”

“Give it to me You can have this trash.” and he throws the container at me. I catch it but part of the sandwich falls out and onto my blouse. I gasp and let it fall to the floor. “Clumsy thing, isn’t she?” he asks. Mr. Ren gets up from his seat and groans. 

“Why do you have to be a bastard James?” he asks. Mr. Ren comes over to me and grabs my arm. “Come on.” he leads me from the office, down the hall and to the bathroom. He opens the door for me and I go in. “Clean yourself up.” he says. “Do you have an extra shirt?” I shake my head. 

“No.”

“I’ll be right back.” and he closes the door. I stand there a moment and try not to think of how to poison Snoke the next time I get his lunch. I go to the sink and stare at my blouse in the mirror. A large yellow glob of mustard is sliding down the stark white, so I take countless paper towels and scrap it off. I wet it try and get as much off as I can. But now that my shirt is wet... you can see my black bra. There's a knock on the door, so I go over and answer. 

“Yes?”

“I have a shirt you can wear.” I hear Mr. Rens voice say. I open the door and see him standing there with a black dress shirt. “It’ll fit you big but-” and he stops mid-sentence. His eyes go to my chest and I quickly cover myself. “...but... but you’re more than welcome to borrow it.” he finishes. 

“...thank you.” he hands me the shirt and I close the door. I throw the shirt over the paper towel dispenser and unbutton my own. I slip it off, grab his shirt and replace it with mine. I look at the black fabric a moment and sigh. This is his shirt... 

I want to smell it, to see if I can smell his cologne but I restrain myself. I slowly put it on button up and tuck it into my skirt. I cuff the sleeves as much as I can and make sure I look okay before heading out. I exit the bathroom and see him standing to my left. 

“I’m sorry about that.”

“...no. It’s fine.”

“It’s not. He’s a fucker and you know it.”

“...maybe just a little.” I admit. 

“I can take my own notes.” he says. “Just eat your lunch and get the letters done for the day.”

“Okay, Mr. Ren.” and he walks down to his office. I watch him enter and I go to my desk. I grab the plastic bag, open it and take out my burger. I take a bite and try to forget about wearing his shirt. About him grabbing my arm. About the way he stared at my chest. About him. 

\--

As I’m done with the last letter, I hear my phone vibrate in my purse. I leave it be a moment and head to Mr. Ren’s office. I don’t knock and go in. He looks up at me as I hand him the letter and he takes it. I watch as his eyes scan over the words and try not to imagine his eyes scanning over me. He puts the paper on the desk, signs it and hands it back to me. 

“Is that all?” I ask.

“Make the copies, get them ready to send.” he says.

“Okay, sir.” and I turn to exit his office. 

“I really am sorry about earlier.” he says. “I told Snoke to write you an apology.” I turn around and smile. 

“He really doesn’t have to...”

“No, he does.” he says, cutting me off. “He acted like a child, so now he’s going to write you an apology like a child.”

“Okay... thank you, sir.” and I leave the room. I head down to the copy room and get the machine ready. I push the copy button and leave the room. I go back to my desk and grab my phone from my purse. I look at the notification and see it’s from Finn. I didn’t even think he remembered he had my number. He only texted me once and we never got together. I read it over and sigh. He wants to grab dinner. I stare at the message a moment, set my phone down and head back to the copy room. I grab the papers from the machine, shut it off and go back to my desk. I set the papers to the side and text Finn back. I say I’m free in an hour and get back to work. 

Once all the letters are put in envelopes and addressed, I put them near my purse and head back to Mr. Rens office. I peak in and he looks away from his computer. 

“Yes?” he asks.

“I’m heading out now. Unless there is something else, I can do.”

“No, that’s all for the day, Miss. Niima.”

“Okay. Good night, sir.”

“Night.” and I go back to my desk. I grab the letters and my purse and head to the door. But, as I get there, my phone rings. I snatch it from my purse and see Finn is calling. I sigh and answer it. 

“Hello.”

“Hi, so you’re free soon?”

“I am. Leaving work now actually.”

“Cool, me too. I know this place on 4th if you're interested?”

“Which place?” I ask. 

“It’s called Takodana.” 

“Sure, I’m up for something new.” I say. “On 4th?” 

“Yep.”

“Sounds good.”

“Great, I’ll meet you there soon, Rey.”

“Alright, later.” and I hang up. I put my phone back into my purse and head out the door. 

\--

Finn and I clink our glasses together and drink. I set my drink down and take a bite of my pasta. 

“Good?” he asks. 

“Yeah, it’s great.” I take another bite and wipe my mouth with a napkin. “So, why’d you want to go out tonight?” I ask. 

“We never got to go out so I thought, why not?” I smile and watch as the waitress comes over and asks how we’re doing. We say we’re fine and she walks away. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. Working mostly. You?”

“Same.” I nod my head and take another bite. “So, do you want kids?” I almost spit out my food, and turn to him. The look on his face... 

I quickly chew and swallow what’s in my mouth and laugh. 

“Um... maybe one day. But definitely not any time soon. I barley know how to take care of myself, let alone a tiny person.”

“I want kids. Two at least.” I just nod and he sighs. “Too much?” he asks. 

“On a first date?” I ask sarcastically. “No.” he laughs. 

“Sorry I’m very, to the point.”

“I see.” I wipe my mouth and sigh. “Um,” I laugh again. 

“Sorry to put you on the spot.”

“No, it’s fine.” I smile and he takes a bite of his own food. I look away and quickly take a drink. I let the wine soothe me and turn back to him. I smile and hope he doesn’t ask any more questions like that. 

\--

I keep my purse clutched to my side and walk with Finn to the parking lot. We talk on the way and when we get to my car I stop. I turn to him and smile. 

“I had a good time.” I say. “Thanks for inviting me out.” 

“No problem, I had fun.” we stand there a moment and I sigh. 

“Okay. Well, night.” I go to turn but he leans in for a kiss. I turn my head slightly and his lips press against my cheek. I smile and put my hand to his chest. “Night Finn.”

“Night Rey.” and I unlock my car. I get in and watch Finn walk away through my rear-view. I cover my face and resist the urge to call Rose and gush about the awkwardness. I uncover my face and start the car. I let it run a moment, pull out of my parking spot and start the drive home.

\--

I lock the door behind me and smile when I see Maz has left me a note by the door. 

_Dinner in the fridge._

_Ice cream in the freezer._

_Love, Mama_

I take the note in hand and kiss it. I head into the kitchen and to the fridge. I see she made fried chicken and salad. I take it out and throw the chicken into the microwave. I eat the salad with my fingers as the microwave buzzes and check the freezer. There is four pints of ice cream. Each with a sticky note with our names on them. I look at the flavor of mine and smile She got my favorite, rocky road. I keep it in there for now and grab my chicken from the microwave. I grab a napkin and sit at the table. I already had dinner, but I never say no to food. 

Once my second dinner is gone and I've eaten half of my container of ice cream, I head up to room as quietly as I can. I peak in on Jania and Jacen and smile at their sleeping figures. I shut the door so only a stream of light is going into their room and unlock my door. I close it behind me and throw my purse onto my computer desk. I kick off my heels and flop face first into my bed. I sigh at the plush covers and relax. 

But, after a few minutes I smell something different. I turn over onto my back and look around my room. What is it? It smells spicy and not like anything that I’m used to. Then it hits me. I look down and sigh as I remember I’m wearing Mr. Ren’s shirt. I had forgotten while I was out with Finn. I unbutton it, untuck it from my skirt and pull it off. I go to throw it to the side but stop myself. I bring it back to me and put my nose to the fabric. I inhale the smell of his cologne and laundry soap and lay my head back against my pillow. I stare at the black shirt and my legs press together. 

Not again...

I take a breath and turn over onto my side. I reach under my bed and search for my vibrator. It finally comes to my hand and I lay back once more. I slip my skirt off along with my panties and decide to take off my bra as well. My door is locked... everyone else is asleep. I'm safe. I slip Mr. Ren’s shirt on and sigh at the sight of my breasts peeking from under the fabric. I wonder if he’d like how I look. Wrapped in his shirt... legs spread... pussy glistening... for him. I run the vibrator down my pussy lips and turn it on the lowest setting. With my free hand, I grab my left breast and tweak the nipple. When I’m ready I push the vibrator inside me and let out a groan. Mr. Ren is a large man. Tall, broad shoulders, hands that would swamp any part of me. So... his cock... it would be larger than this. But it’s what I have, so it’ll have to do. I shut my eyes, turn the vibration up and get lost in Mr. Ren’s imaginary grasp. 

\--

I walk into the office and immediately put my purse in the lower compartment. I ignore the phone and head to Mr. Ren’s office. I’m a few minutes late and I curse myself for stopping at the dry cleaners before work. I could have done it after but I wanted to get it done. The door is open so I just walk in. I see him already looking through case papers. 

“Morning Mr. Ren.” he looks up from his papers.

“You’re late.” he says. 

“I know and I’m sorry. Um...” I go closer to his desk and sigh. “...I’ll get your shirt back to you soon. I took it to the cleaner’s this morning. That’s why I'm a little late.” I say. He nods his head and I take a step back. “Okay, well I’ll go and get your coffee.” and I leave his office. I shake my head as I get to the kitchen and start to make his coffee. I pour it into his favorite mug and add two spoonful's of sugar. And when I turn around to leave, he’s blocking the exit. I jolt and he holds out his hands. 

“Sorry.”

“I-it’s fine.” he comes over to me and takes the mug from me.

“Miss. Niima?”

“Yes?”

“...did you have a date yesterday?”

“Um...” I’m taken aback by his question. “...why?” I ask. 

“Is that why you’re late?” he asks. 

“Uh, no. I said it was because I dropped your shirt off at the dry cleaners.”

“But you did go on a date.”

“How do you know?” I ask. 

“I saw you last night at Takodana, with a man.’’

“Oh. Um... yeah.”

“Who we’re you with?” he asks. “Your boyfriend?”

“No. I was just out with someone I met a while back.”

“Will there be another?” he asks. 

“Uh...” I trail off and think. Will there? It had an okay time but... Finn was a little too much for me. Too... ready to get something going. “I don’t know.” I answer. 

“Did you not have a good time?”

“It’s not that. I just... don’t think we’re compatible. At least not right now.”

“I see.”

“Were you there with someone?” I ask. He looks into my eyes and sighs. 

“I met a friend.”

“A girlfriend?” I press. 

“Not exactly.” I cross my arms and look away from him a moment. “We broke up.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. We weren’t... compatible.” He takes a sip of coffee and nods his head. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” we stay standing there in silence a moment and he sighs. 

“Be on time tomorrow.” and he walks out of the kitchen. I watch him leave and take a deep breath before I go to my desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> adriannaxvi   
> \--  
> Curious Cat  
> AdriannaXVI


	3. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the gap between updates but I swamped myself and now have five WIPs...  
> Yay me...  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Chapter Three – Finally  

\-- 

I walk into the office, put my purse inside the desk drawer and head into the small kitchen. I quickly get a cup of coffee for Mr. Ren and go to his office. He’s already reading through a case file and when I walk in he doesn’t even look up. I put his cup down near his hand and place his shirt on the desk as well.  

“I’m sorry about having to borrow it.” I say. He looks up from the papers, to the shirt then to me. With a stern look, he sighs.  

“It’s not your fault. Besides... I kind of liked imagining you in my shirt.” a feel a blush creep across my cheeks and a slight smirk teases at the corner of his mouth. “I need copies of the updated files for Snoke and Hux. Then you can get started on whatever you need to get done. Hux is coming early so lunch will be too. We don’t want another mishap.” I can only manage to shake my head and he takes the coffee cup in hand. “That’s all.” and he hands me four files. I take them but just stand there in shock. Finally, I’m able to make my legs move so I exit his office as quickly as I can. I hurry to my desk and sit before my legs give out. I stare off into the empty waiting room and try to calm my mind.  

There’s no way he said what I think he did. I must be tired... or spend too much time imagining sexual activities with the man that I’m mixing up reality and fantasy. There’s... there’s no way... 

I shut my eyes a moment and breathe. I imagined him saying that, it’s the only explanation. He couldn’t possibly be interested in me. My mind is just a little tired and I’ll be better once I wake up more. I open my eyes and puts my hands on the desk. Time to get to work and stop fussing over... whatever that was.  

\-- 

 _Miss. Niima._ I hear through the speaker. I push the button on top and sigh.  

“Yes?” 

_I need you to dictate for me._

“Alright.” I grab a notebook and pen and walk to his office. I go through the open door and see him sitting at his desk. But, his long, long legs are swung on top of it and he’s leaned back with his arms behind his head. I’ve... never seen him so... relaxed. I take a step further and he looks over at me with a smile on his face.  

“I just need a letter taken.” I nod my head and put the pen to the paper. “Sit.” he says. I go to one of the two chairs in front of the desk and sit. I cross my legs and keep my eyes down at the notepad.  

“Ready.” I say.  

“Dear Mr. Dopheld Mitaka. Thank you for your interest our services. However, we are at capacity for clients at this time. We would like to refer you to an affiliated law office. You can put the contact info for Gwendoline Phasma.” I nod my head and he continues. “Yadda yadda, Mr. Kylo Ren.” I end the letter and go to stand when he speaks again. “Wait.” I look up at him and see him looking at me. “Miss. Niima.” 

“Yes?” 

“You like quite pretty today.” 

“...oh, t-thank you, sir.”  

“Is that new?” he asks. Rey looks down at the black and white polka dotted dress and smiles. 

“Uh, yes, it is. I thought I needed to treat myself.” 

“Well, it suits you perfectly.” 

“Thank you...” I watch as his dark eyes skim over me and shiver as they reach my face.  

“Do you have a date tonight, perhaps?” he asks. 

“Um... no. I don’t. I just...” I trail off. “...felt like dressing up a little.” he smiles.  

“I see. Well... I’m glad you did.” I smile at him and leave. I head to my desk, put the notepad and pen on it and reach into the drawer and grab my purse. 

I head to the restroom down the small hall and lock the door behind me. I put my purse onto the sink counter and search through it. And in a moment, I find what I’m looking for. My new pocket vibe. I lean against the bathroom door and take a deep breath. I take the small pink device in hand and hitch my dress up. I pull down my stockings and underwear then press the vibrator to my clit. I need it fast. There's no need to doddle. I switch on the device and curse the moan that slips from my lips. I need to learn to be quieter but... it’s so hard... when it feels so good.  

I move my hips with the vibration and start to imagine Mr. Ren’s fingers. They’re so thick and long... they’d be skilled... she knows this. A man that good looking has to be experienced with sex. He would have so many women throwing themselves at him... but... right now... he wants me and only me. His fingers move quickly but affectively and I can’t help but gasp.  

“Please...” I mutter. “Please Mr. Ren.” I turn up the vibration to the highest setting and lean as much as I can to on the door. I move my hips with my fantasy and soon enough, an orgasm is ripping through me. I cover my mouth with my free hand and moan as quietly as I can. I tremble as aftershocks surge through me and I soon, I'm calm. I keep still a few moments and quickly wash my vibrator. I slip it back into my purse and straighten myself out before unlocking the door. I exit the bathroom and before I reach my desk... I hear Mr. Ren’s voice.  

“Miss. Niima.” I quickly turn around and see him standing at his door. Leaned against the frame.  

“Y-yes?” I ask. 

“Next time... say my name a little louder please.” and he walks into his office. I drop my purse out of shock and just stand there. He heard me... he heard me masturbate... and... he heard me say his name. Shit, shit, shit! This can’t be happening! I quickly go to his office, to try and explain myself when the door is shut behind me. I turn around and see Mr. Ren standing there with his hand on the door. “Miss. Niima...” 

“...yes?” he takes a step closer.  

“How exactly were you touching yourself?” he asks.  

“U-um... I wasn’t...” he takes another step and I can smell his cologne.  

“Yes... you were. Now, be a good girl and tell me how.” and he’s right in front of me.  

“I-” he takes my face in his hands and my train of thought goes away.  

“How?” he asks again.  

“Um... I... I have a vibrator in my purse...” I whisper.  

“You don’t use your fingers?”  

“N-not all the time...” his thumb goes right under my bottom lip and I sigh.  

“And... what exactly were you asking, please, for?” he asks.  

“Uh...” 

“Rey.” he whispers. I shiver at the sound of my name leaving his lips and stare into his dark eyes. “What do you want?” he asks.  

“...you.” I whisper. “Just you...” and he presses his lips to mine. A moan escapes my throat and I put my hands to his chest. His tongue runs along my lips and I open my mouth to him. His tongue slips into my mouth and runs along mine. I clutch onto his shirt and press my thighs together as he deepens our kiss. I move my hands upward to his broad shoulders and press myself against him before he pulls away from me. I whimper and he runs his thumb over my cheek.  

“Are you going to be a good girl?” he asks. My mind stills... at this point in time... I’d do, be, anything. I nod my head and he kisses my lips gently. “Go to my desk.” he says. I slip out of his hands and slowly walk over to his desk. I stand there a moment and he speaks. “Bring up you dress, put your arms down on the desk and bend over.” I hear.  

“Um... excuse me?” 

“Bring up your dress, put your arms down on the desk and bend over.” he says again. I turn around and look to him, he’s already standing so close. 

“I... I don’t understand.” I mutter. 

“There’s nothing to understand.” I stare into his dark eyes and he takes me in his arms. He turns me around and presses me against his desk. His hands move down my waist and I want to take his hands on mine and make him grab hold of my breasts but... I can’t move. His hands continue to the hem of my dress and he begins to slowly lift it up. I watch as more and more of my panty hose covered legs are brought to light and sigh as his hands gently touch my thighs. “Now bend over and put your arms on the desk.” he says. My mind urges me on and I do as he says.  

“Um...”  

“Shh. Just be still.” I feel my dress being lifted over my ass and then his hand running from the side of my thigh to the back. “Miss. Niima, you masturbated today without permission.” he says. “What do you think we should do about that?” 

“Permission?” I ask.  

“Yes, permission.” he repeats. “I’m going to spank your ass ten times because of it.” 

“B-but...” 

“No buts.” his hand squeezes my right cheek and I gasp. “Yes or no?” he asks. I don’t say anything and he sighs. “I need a yes or no from you Miss. Niima.” My mind whirls with everything that’s going on and somehow it makes me whisper,  

“...yes.” 

“Good girl.” and I feel his hand slap down on my right cheek. I gasp loudly as it comes in contact and press into the desk. He waits a moment then I feel his hand strike down again. My hips push into the wood and I shut my eyes as he hits again. “Are you okay?” he asks.  

“...yes sir.” and his hand comes down once more. I gasp at the feeling and he hits my left cheek twice, one after the other. My hands press to the papers on his desk and he hits both of my cheeks. This time, a moan exits my throat and not a gasp. I wiggle my ass and I hear him groan behind me.  

“I knew you wanted it this way...” and his hand strikes down on my right cheek. “I knew, from the moment you walked into my office...” again on my right cheek. “I knew...” and the last hit comes down right in between the two, and hard. My hips hit the desk and I feel his fingers slip into my panty hose. He brings them down to right below my thighs but sighs. “This won’t do at all.” and all I hear is a loud rip. I open my eyes and look back at him. “I’ll buy you a new pair.” and I feel his hands on the band of my panties.  

Thank god I wore something slightly appropriate and not the holey ones. He brings them down as well and I shiver at the coolness. I wet my bottom lip and feel his hand sneak in-between my thighs. I sigh as his fingers run down my pussy lips and to my opening.  

“Fuck...” he mutters. “You’re already dripping...” I’m taken aback by his words and I feel two fingers slip inside me. I press my cheek down onto a file and let him do as he wishes. I clench around his thick fingers as he strokes my inner walls and I hear him groan. “Are you clean?” he asks.  

“...yes.” 

“Have you been tested?” 

“Yes.” 

“Recently?” 

“Yes. Please...” I beg. His fingers leave me and I hear sucking behind me. I gulp and imagine what he looks like as he licks my juices off his fingers. Then... I hear a zipper. I listen closely, hear his pants fall down his legs and him take a step closer. I feel one hand on my thigh and I can only imagine the other his holding his cock...  

And then... I feel his cock press against me. I gasp and it runs along my lips and I wiggle my hips, to try and get closer. His hand tightens on my thigh and he sighs.  

“Spread your legs.” I do as he says and his cock rubs up and down my pussy lips again before he slowly sinks into me. “Fuck...” I moan as inch after inch enters me and press my face closer to the desk. His cock stretches me in the most pleasant way and once he’s fully inside, he stills. His hand massages my thigh and his other goes to the middle of my back as he gently pulls out of me. And before I can protest, he pushes back inside me. I gasp as he does it again and moan as my breasts press into the desk. It’s not the most comfortable position, but... it feels so good... 

He starts off with a simple pace but soon he quickens his movements. My hips press into the desk more and more as he slams into me and I grip onto the edge of it. His hands keep me in place and then one of them goes in-between me and the desk. His fingers quickly find my clit and I moan as he moves them in a circular motion. It's almost like he already knows what I want...  

I feel an orgasm rising in the pit of my stomach and I clench around him.  

“Mr... sir... please...” 

“Are you going to cum?” he asks. I nod my head. “Rey, are you going to cum?” he asks again.  

“Yes, yes sir.” 

“Go ahead, you’ve earned it.” I don’t quite understand his words but his fingers move even quicker than they were and my back arches. I let myself go and jolt as I orgasm around his cock. I feel his hips press against mine and his fingers leave me clit. Both hands grip onto my thighs and he begins to pound into me. I gasp from the overstimulation and his movements become erratic at best. He grunts as he cums and I feel his hands loosen. He slips out me in a moments time and I feel his lips on the back of my neck. I lay there without saying a thing and hear him behind me. “Now clean yourself up and get back to work. Hux and Snoke will be here soon.” I hesitate and then stand straight up. My dress falls into place and I look down at my ruined panty hose. I quickly slip off my flats and take them off before turning around to look at Mr. Ren. He already looks cleaned up. His hair is smoothed back, his pants are done up and his shirt is already tucked in.  

“Um...” 

“Back to work Miss Niima.” I just nod my head and hurry out of his office. I go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I toss my panty hose into the trash and clean myself up before going to the sink. I look into the mirror and rub my cheeks. My face is flushed, so I splash cool water onto it and smooth my dress. But as my hands touch my ass, I gasp. That’s right... 

I lift up my dress, move my underwear down my legs and go onto my tippy toes so I can see my ass in the mirror. I can already see bruises rising onto my slightly tanned skin. I stare at the sight and sigh. I let him do that to me... and... I liked it. I smile and put everything back into place before I leave the bathroom and head back to my desk.  

\-- 

“Miss. Niima.” I hear through the intercom. I press the button and speak.  

“Yes, Mr. Ren?” I ask.  

“Come to my office.’ 

“Yes, sir.” I get off my chair and head down the hallway to his office. After our... encounter this afternoon, nothing happened. It was like... nothing happened at all. There wasn’t a smile or nod in my direction. It was almost like... it meant nothing.  

I push open the large door and walk into his office to see him sitting at his desk. His tie is loosened around his neck and he only glances at me as I enter.  

“Tomorrow I need you to get the files ready for court. I’ll be leaving before lunch and won’t be back until almost lock up. Which means you’ll be alone most of the day.” 

“...okay.” 

“Just do as you normally would, you won’t be without work.”  

“Okay, sir. Is that... all?” he nods.  

“Yes, have a good night Mis. Niima.” I don’t say anything else and I turn to head out. I open the door again and go to leave when I hear him speak. “Oh and Rey.” I turn back around and see him staring at me. “Don’t you dare touch that pussy of yours tomorrow. If I even smell anything remotely sensual on you when I get back from court, I’ll have no choice but to spank you again.” I just stand there and he smiles. “Unless, you liked it.” I don’t say anything and he sighs. “Well, did you?” he asks.  

“...maybe.” 

“Maybe? As wet as you were, I thought I’d get a yes.” my mouth opens in disbelief and he sighs again. “Just be a good girl tomorrow Miss. Niima, and we’ll have nothing to worry about.” I nod my head and take a step back. “Good night.” 

“...night.” I mutter. And I exit his office. I head to my desk, grab my purse and quickly leave through the front door. I go to my car, get in and lock the doors before I let myself breathe.  

A good girl... 

… I can do that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	4. I'm Your Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for my lack of updating my muse has been off sick but hopefully they're back!   
> But, here is some smut for ya'll!   
> <3

Chapter Four – I'm Your Man 

\--

I look at myself in the mirror and smile at what I’ve put together. I found the tightest skirt I could find along with my best blouse. Black on white. Perfect. I unbutton my blouse so my cleavage is showing just a bit and run my hands along my hips. If he liked the dress... he’ll certainty like this. I walk out of the bathroom and go across to the small kitchen. I quickly get him a cup of coffee and head to his office. I walk through the open door and see him standing by the window, talking on the phone. I go near him and clear my throat. He turns around and I take joy in the way his eyes widen as he sees me. 

“Morning.” I whisper as I hand him the cup. He takes it from me and puts his phone to his chest a moment. 

“Morning Miss.  Niima ... uh... thank you.” I nod my head.

“I’ll start getting your files ready.” and I go to his desk. I grab a few files and go to leave.

“I’ll call you back later.” and then... “Rey.” I turn around and smile. 

“Yes, Mr.  Ren ?” his eyes graze over me and his lips turn upward. 

“Very pretty.” is all he says before he turns toward his desk. I exit his office, shut the door behind me and head to my desk. I grab the files he’s going to need and stack them before I grab a file box. I put them in by alphabetical order and set them on the ground next to me. 

Over three hours go by and Mr.  Ren  doesn’t say a word to me. I patch calls through to him... get him coffee... and nothing. There's nothing between us and... I feel like I did yesterday. That it was all in my head, that he doesn’t want me and that was some fantasy that became much too real. But then a half hour before he’s meant to head to court... I hear the intercom sound to life. 

_ Miss.  _ _ Niima _ _ , a moment? _

I press the button and answer. 

“I’ll be right in sir.”

I leave my desk and walk down the hall to his office. I take a deep breath before I enter and go right in front of him. It's strange because he’s sitting on the couch instead of his desk...

“Yes, sir?” I ask. He doesn’t look up from the papers on his lap and I hear him sigh. 

“Miss.  Niima ... I need to ask you something before I leave.”

“Alright...” I clutch my hands in front of me and he looks up into my eyes. 

“I need you to tell me why you didn’t send these letters.” I look down and see his hand is on top of a stack of letters next to him. Shit! I think back to the day I was talking with Finn... I completely forgot to put them into the mail box. “Well Miss.  Niima ?” I look back at Mr.  Ren’s  face and sigh. 

“I-I’m so sorry Mr.  Ren . It completely slipped my mind.”

“That’s no excuse Miss.  Niima , my clients deserve better than this.”

“Yes sir, they do sir. I’m so sorry I forgot; I’ll go put them in the box now.”

“No, I’ll do it once I leave.” he says. “But... what you can do is come over here and lay over my lap.”

“Uh...” I see something gleam in his eyes and I shiver. Oh...

“Over my lap, Rey.” I take a step forward and he pats his thigh. “You did say yes... correct?” I gently nod my head and he holds out of hand to me. I put mine in his and he pulls me over his lap. I gasp as I fall down and brace myself on the couch. “Tell me your sorry.” I hear him whisper. 

“I’m... I’m sorry...” and I feel his hand slap down on my ass. I breath catches in my throat and he hits again. 

“Again.” he says. 

“I’m sorry.” and his hand hits my ass.

“Again.”

“I’m sorry.” once more...

“Again Rey.”

“I’m sorry Mr.  Ren .” I whisper. His hand meets my ass for the last time and he rubs it through my skirt before squeezing. I bite the inside of my cheek and I hear him sigh.

“So, Miss.  Niima , what are your plans this evening?” he asks. 

“Um... nothing really. I just plan to head home after work.”

“Hmm... come to my place for a drink then.”

“Just... a drink?” I ask. His hand squeezes my ass again and I smile. 

“What do you think?” I hear the slyness in his voice as he speaks. “Yes or no?” he asks. 

“...yes.” 

“Excellent.” and I feel him shift under me. “Now, be a good girl and get to work.” he lifts me off his lap and holds me still as I get balanced. “Make sure everything is by the door, I’ll be leaving soon.”

“Yes sir.” and I head out of his office. 

\--

Throughout the rest of the day, it gets harder and harder to not touch myself while Mr.  Ren  is away from the office. I’ve been turned on since he spanked me earlier that day and some part of me does not want to be spanked again. But on the other hand... I do. It’s only been the second time he’s done it but... I’ve come to like it. The exhilaration of being on his lap or laid over his desk...

I press my legs together and breathe. 

“You don’t need to.” I whisper to myself. “You don’t need to.” I type away at the typewriter and get through a few letters and keep my mind on working. He should be back soon and if I was good, maybe he’d-

And the door to the office opens. I look up from my work and see Mr.  Ren  walking in. 

“Hello sir.” he looks over to me and smiles. 

“How was everything?” he asks. 

“Fine, I’m just finishing up a letter.” 

“Good, almost ready to leave then?” he asks. 

“Uh... yes.” 

“We’ll leave once you’re done.” and he walks down to his office. I turn back to the typewriter and hurry to finish my work. I’ve been pent up all day and I’m almost bouncing with excitement at the thought of going to his house. Getting some release. I pull the paper from the back of the typewriter, and put it with the three others I had gotten done. I get up from my desk and head to Mr.  Ren’s  office so he can sign them. 

He’s at his desk, scrolling through his phone. I go up to him and set the papers in front of him. He looks up and me and I smile. 

“You just need to sign these and I can get them ready to send off.” he grabs a pen from his desk and signs all three before handing them back to me. 

“Are you ready?” he asks. 

“Yeah. I can send these tomorrow.” he gets up from his chair and walks around his desk. “Would you like to ride with me?” he asks. 

“Um...” I still need to get home.  Maz  would be worried sick. “No, I’ll just follow you. I... I do need to get home.”

“If you say so. You're more than welcome to stay the night.”

“Thank-thank you sir but my mother would be burning down the city to find me.” I say with a smile. He smiles back and nods his head. 

“Understandable. My mother is like that when I don’t answer her weekly Wednesday phone call.” I giggle at his joke and he leads me out of his office. I grab my purse from my desk  and follow him out the main door before he locks it. “Just follow me, I don’t live too far.” I nod my head and follow him to the parking lot.

\--

I sit quietly and admire Mr.  Ren’s  living room. The walls are a deep red and the furnishings complement everything so well. A large painting of bare trees is above a fireplace and I watch as he pours us two glasses of wine. He hands me one of the glasses and sits next to me on the dark couch. I take a few sips to calm my nerves and he smiles. 

“We’ve already had sex Rey, there’s nothing to be nervous about.” he says. 

“... I know.” I take another sip and I watch as his hand slides across the cushion and to my knee. He squeezes lightly and sighs. 

“If you’re not ready-”

“No, I am. It’s just the change of scenery that has me slightly on edge.”

“Ah, I see. Well... we can just sit her a little while until you get comfortable. We have all night.” I smile at his understanding and nod. 

“Thank you, sir.” he takes a drink from his own glass and leans back. I look down at my wine and make a decision. I gulp it down and set the glass onto the table in front of me. I turn to him and sigh. “I’m ready.” he chuckles and nods his head before drinking the rest of his wine as well. 

“Alright then.” he gets off the couch and puts his hand out to me. I put mine in his and he lifts me up and leads me to the stairs. I follow him up and he takes me into his bedroom. The walls are a light grey and the bed is draped with black sheets and grey pillows. He shuts the door behind us and I set my purse on the dresser. “The safe-word is red.” he tells me. “If you become uncomfortable, you say that word and I’ll stop.” I nod my head and he sighs. “I need verbal confirmation Rey.”

“I’ll say it.” I whisper. 

“Good girl.” and I feel his hands on my hips. Instinctually I press myself against him and feel his hard on at the base of my back. “Undress and stand by the bed.” I nod and begin to undress. I slip out of my skirt and blouse and let them slide to the floor. I turn around and see Mr.  Ren  slipping out of his own clothes and I can’t help but watch. He’s, god-like. Almost like he was sculpted by them. His pale skin is dotted with dark moles and beauty marks and I can barely see past him. How can he seem larger without any clothes on?! 

He walks over to me and puts his fingers under my chin. He stares down into my eyes and smiles. 

“I’m going to get a few things. Stay standing and look downward.”

“...okay.” I do as he says and I listen to the sounds of him rummaging around. And when he comes back, I see rope hanging before my eyes. 

“If it’s alright with you, I’m going to tie you to my bed.”

“...okay, sir.” 

“Lay down, arms and legs spread.” I take a seat on the sheets and move myself so I’m laying correctly. I spread my arms to the sides of the bed and I watch as Mr.  Ren  kneels down beside me. I watch as he wraps the rope around my wrist and fastens it. “Too tight?” he asks. I shake my head and he walks around the bed and does the same to the other. His hand runs down my leg and I shiver. “Spread em’.” I hesitate and his hand lowers. “Come on now.” I slowly move my legs and he smiles. “Good girl.” he ties me down and I move my limbs slightly. I can’t move an inch. “What’s the safe-word Rey?” he asks. 

“R-red.” I say. 

“Good.” I look up at his ceiling and try to even out my breathing as his hands run along my body. My hips, legs, stomach and breasts are all touched before I can think and I look into his eyes as he looks down at me. “I need you wet Rey.” he says. “And there’s only one way I like to do that.” and he disappears from sight. I look downward and see him kneel between my legs. 

Oh...

His hands slowly move up my legs and he presses me down to the sheets. He licks his lips once and suddenly his mouth is on me. I gasp as his tongue begins to run down my lips and his hands and the rope keep me still. I wiggle my hips as much as I can and he quickens his tongue. It swirls around my clit and I want nothing more than to press his head further between my thighs but I’m stuck in place. The rope digs into my skin as I move and after a few more moments of pleasure, he stops. I look down and watch as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and moves over the top of me. He kisses over my face and when he reaches my lips, I can taste myself on his tongue. 

“Please...” I whisper. 

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart. I'll make you cum. Just not this second.” he kisses down my neck and between my breasts. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and I groan as he pulls slightly with his teeth. “I’m going to fuck you now Rey.” I can’t answer him and he quickly pushes his cock into me. I gasp once again and he jerks his hips. “Fuck...” he mutters. He circles his hips a few times and I try my hardest to move my hips with his. To gain more friction, more skin... more anything. “Fuck you fit so perfectly around my cock...” he groans. He pulls out of me slightly and pushes back in just as quick. He starts a steady pace and before I know it an all too familiar feeling begins to take over me. I begin to feel hot, so hot I'm almost on fire and my legs begin to stiffen. A tightness grows inside me and all too quickly... I cum. Loudly. My mouth stays agape and Mr.  Ren  keeps his pace. “There we go.” he mutters. “There we go.” his pace quickens slightly and his movements become erratic. “Say my name.” he says. 

“Re-”

“No. My name, Rey.” he says. 

“...Kylo.” I whisper. He groans and I whisper his name, over and over again until he  cums  inside me. He lays his head between my shoulder and neck and I want to run my fingers through his hair but... I can’t. I lay there under him and in a moment, he pulls out and lays next to me. He kisses over my eyelids nose and lips and I smile. “That was... different.” I say. 

“Good different?” he asks. 

“...yes.” I move my hand slightly and he smiles. 

“No you don’t. You’re not going anywhere.” he says. “I still have plenty to teach you.” I bite my lip and watch as he climbs back over me.

\--

I smile up at Kylo and watch as he walks to the bed with the small paddle in his hand. I lose sight of him once he moves toward the end of the bed and I lay my head on his pillows. I close my eyes a moment and feel his hand on my ass. He squeezes it once and smacks it. I gasp and feel his hand run along my thigh. He’s put me into a different position, so my chest is on the bed and my ass is in the air. He wants to take me from behind and... I’d like it as well. Almost like we’re at the office and I’m bent over his desk; almost. I feel his hands clamp onto me and I prepare myself for his cock but... suddenly my phone rings. 

I turn back and see Kylo look to my purse on his dresser. 

“Just leave it.” I say. “I’ll whoever it is back later.” he gets off the bed and I groan. “Kylo.” I whine. “Leave it.” he reaches into my purse and takes out my phone. He looks at it a moment and I sigh. “Who is it?” I ask. He walks to me and puts the phone in front of my face. Finn’s name flashes before me and I lay my head on the pillow. 

“Who’s Finn?” he asks. 

“Just someone I went on one date with.” I answer. He looks at the phone and sighs. 

“The man at the restaurant?” he asks. 

“...yes.”

“Can I answer it?” 

“What? No!” 

“Come on. It'll be fun.”

“No, it won’t. It’ll be embarrassing, Kylo please.” he sighs and sticks out his bottom lip slightly. 

“Please?” he asks. “I’ll be good.”

“What are you going to say?” I ask. 

“I’ll just say your busy.”

“...fine.” and he clicks the answer icon. 

“Hello?” he answers. “Uh huh, this is Rey’s phone. Uh huh. Sorry, but she’s a little... tied up at the moment.” my eyes widen at his word choice and I squirm around on his bed. 

“Kylo.” I whisper. 

“Uh huh. No, sorry she really can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, I’ll tell you why. Because right now she is literally tied to my bed about to be filled with my cock. And unless you want to hear that happen... I suggest you hang up.” and he sets the phone down on the dresser. 

“Kylo. What. In. The. Hell?” I ask. 

“It’s fine. He’ll hang up.” he looks to the side and smiles. “And if not... he’s in for a treat.” Kylo gets back onto the bed and I feel his fingers run along my pussy lips. “Ready?” he asks. I look at the phone beside me and sigh... I want him.... so badly. 

“...yes, sir.” his fingers leave me and I feel his cock press against my opening. “Please, sir.” and he pushes into me. He fills me so quickly and fully that I cry out. I push my face into the pillow and clutch onto the sheets as he pounds into me. 

“That’s my good girl.” he praises. His fingers dig into my hips and he presses me deeper and deeper into the mattress. I gasp and moan as his cock fills me to the brim and one of his hands goes in-between my legs to play with my clit. “Cum for me sweetheart.” he commands. 

And I do. I clench around him and he stops moving his hips. He continues to move his fingers around my clit and I spasm under his touch. 

“Good girl.” he praises. I lay there, spent and he pulls out of me. I lay there a moment and I feel my wrists and ankles being untied. I don’t move an inch and I feel his lips on my temple. “My, good girl.” 

I lay there in silence and finally move. I curl into a fetal position and take a deep breath. I feel his hand run through my hair and I hear him sigh. 

“Guess who didn’t hang up?” he asks. I open my eyes and see him looking at my phone. 

“What?”

“He listened... until.... a few second ago.” he says. “Fucking pervert. He must really like you.”

“...oh... um... um...”

“I’ve got you sweetheart. You're mine now.” I feel his hand slap down on my ass and I stare up at him. “If... you’d like that?” I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face and he smiles back. I simply nod my head and he lays down next to me. His arms wrap around me and I lay my head on his chest.  I… I could get used to this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	5. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy  
> So this fic is going to be coming to an end soon (one more chapter after this) so I decided to post this right now. It's not my normal post time but... I really want to lol   
> So, here you go! Chapter five! 
> 
> <3

Chapter Five – No Matter What

\--

I type out the letters Mr. Ren told me to and peek at him through my lashes. He brought me into his office... he wants to be close to me... so I’m stuck at this small desk until I need to be in my own area. He likes me to be out in the reception area when we know people will be coming in but when we know we’ll be alone... he wants me here. Where he can keep an eye on me. I smile at the thought and keep typing. He’s talking on the phone with a client and when I’m done with my letter I stand and take it to him to sign. He keeps talking on the phone and puts his pen to the paper but before he signs... he looks up at me. He puts the phone to his chest and sighs. 

“Get me a sharpie.” he says. Then he goes back to the phone conversation. I search his desk for what he wants and soon there is a red sharpie in my hand. I give it to him and watch as he marks the paper. He hands it back to me and I sigh as I look through the markings. I made lots of mistakes. I go back to my desk and start the letter over again. I press my fingers to the keys and listen to the small clacking noises it makes. Soon the letter is finished again so I take it to him. But... he takes the sharpie in hand and marks it again. I snatch the paper from his hand and see... I did fuck up again. 

“Shit...” I mutter. 

“Uh huh... yeah... yeah I’ll be there. Okay, bye.” and he hangs up the phone. “What is wrong with you today?” he asks. 

“I... I don't know.” I answer. “Maybe I need a break...”

“Or... a lesson.”

“A lesson? In  wha -” and when I look to him. I see that all too familiar look in his eye. “Oh...” he puts his hands on the desk and pushes himself away from it before he stands. 

“Come and bend over.” he says. I do as he says and watch as he sets the  marked up letter in front of my face. He puts the sharpie there was well and I smile when he lifts up my skirt. “Now... why do you keep making mistakes Rey?” he asks. 

“I... I don’t know sir.” I say. His hand lingers over my ass and he runs it down my thigh.

“Do you just want attention, maybe?” he asks. “I’m quite busy today...”

“I... maybe...” I admit. “But, I wouldn’t on purpose.”

“I know. But maybe your subconscious knows you better than you do.” his hand goes back to my ass and squeezes. “And... I think... you want this...”

“Yes sir. Please sir.” I pant. 

“Maybe I’ll do it... maybe not.” he teases. 

“Please sir.” and his phone rings. I groan in frustration and he picks it up before I can I can protest. 

“ Kylo Ren.” he answers. I step away from his desk as my skirt falls back into place but his hand catches me. “Yes, hi Hux. No... no I’ll be ready. Yes, I’m sure.” I look back at him and see him watching me as he speaks. “Yes, just make sure Snoke is nice to my Miss. Niima.” he says with a wink. “Yes, yes I’ll see you soon. Bye.” and he puts the phone down. “Did I say you could move?” he asks. 

“N-no sir.”

“Then why did you?”

“I’m sorry sir.”

“No... but you will be.” he says. “Bend back over.” 

I keep my hands on Mr. Ren’s desk and bend over. I moan as his hand runs up the back of my thigh and to the edge of my stocking. His finger rubs over the skin of my thigh and I shiver. 

“Shh... you know I’ll take care of you.”

“I know sir.” his hands quickly push my skirt over my thighs and he bunches it around my waist. He slaps my ass once and I gasp. “Please sir.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me sir.” I hear him chuckle and his hand slaps my ass again. He squeezes a cheek and bends over me. He puts his lips to my ear and whispers. 

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes sir.” he presses his erection into my backside and he sighs. 

“How much time do we have?” he asks. 

“Twenty minutes until Mr. Hux arrives.”

“That’ll do.” and he kisses under my ear. He leaves me and I hear his zipper being undone. I look at the red sharpie on his desk and sigh. 

There’s nothing dull about this...

Mr. Ren pulls down my panties and I let them fall to the floor. His hands roam over my skin and I sigh as I feel his cock press against me. 

“Rey...”

“Yes sir?”

“...for your punishment... you’re not allowed to cum.” 

“W-what?”

“There’s no time for a spanking and fucking... so... we’ll have to combine a punishment with sex.” and he pushes into me. I gasp as he fills me and grab onto the edge of the desk. I moan as he circles his hips and presses deeper inside me. “Now... be my good girl and don’t cum.”

“I... I don’t think I can do that...” I moan as he begins to move his hips. 

“Well you’re going to have to try.” and he begins to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace. “And, this is going to have to be quick...” he grunts. I gasp as his cock presses into me over and over again and listen to the sound of our skin slapping together. I can imagine what this looks like... him fucking me over his desk...

I want to reach my hand between me and the desk and play with my clit but I know better. I know he wouldn’t like it. And... I don’t want another punishment. He pounds into me and I sigh as he grips onto my hips. His movements become staggered and I know he’s about to cum. His grip tightens on my thighs and I hope I bruise... I want to see him on me later.

He releases inside of me and I sigh as he pulls out. I’ll need to make sure to buy a morning after pill... just in case my birth control wants to be a dick. I feel his hands go over my skin and then his lips on my thigh. 

“Good girl. You did it.” he praises. 

“It... wasn’t that hard really...” I admit. 

“I’m sorry but... if you’re a good girl the rest of the day... I’ll make you cum as many times as you want tonight.” I smile at the promise and nod my head. “Good, now clean yourself up.” he slaps my ass and I quickly bring my panties back up. I move my skirt back into place and turn to face him. He’s already cleaned himself up... how does he do that so quickly? “Hux will be here soon.” he says as he runs his hand along my leg. 

“Then stop.” I walk away from him and grab the letter from his desk. I head back to mine and before I can sit the door opens. Reveling Hux and Snoke. I blush and quickly sit at my new desk. The men just barley look me over and go over to  Kylo . 

That was... close...

“You’re early.” Kylo says. 

“ Yes we thought we could get more done.” says Hux. He turns to me and I quickly grab the things I need before exiting the office. I hurry to my desk and sit down. I put my hands to my face and breathe a moment before going back to work. 

\--

I head into the office with my leftovers from lunch and set the bag on my desk. I put my purse down as well and go to sit when my intercom goes off. 

_ Miss.  _ _ Nimma _ _ , come to my office. _

I press the button and speak. 

“Yes sir.” I leave my desk and head down the hall to his office and when I get there... I see him at his desk. I walk over and see... he looks upset. “What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“...I’m sorry Rey but I have to let you go.” he says. 

“W-w-what?” I ask. “Why? What did I do?”

“It’s not about you... it’s about me.” he answers. 

“What?  Kylo ?” I go around his desk to him but he stands and steps away from my reach.

“I have to let you go.” he says again. 

“Why?” 

“Because... because I made a mistake with you. I shouldn’t have gotten involved the way I did and it’s not appropriate.” he says. “I... I need you to pack up your things and leave. I’ll send you a severance check.”

“ Kylo ...  Kylo what is going on?” I ask. “Just today... we...”

“I know what we did Rey. But it can’t happen again.”

“...why?”

“...it’s not right. I’m not right. You... you need to go.” and he walks to his office door. I just look at him and sigh. 

“Just tell me what I did. I’ll fix it.”

“It’s not you.” he says.

“It has to I-”

“It’s Snoke.” I stare at him and he leans against the door. “He heard... he saw... he’s threatening to go public with it.” 

“Public with what?”

“With us... the fact that I’m fucking my employee. It would tank the business... I can’t have that.” I just look at him and he licks his lips. “I need you to go Rey.” I feel tears begin to well in my eyes but I keep them in. I hurry out of his office but turn back before he can close the door. I lift my hand and quickly slap him across the face. 

“Fuck you!” I yell. And I hurry to my desk. I grab my things and place as much as I can into my purse before grabbing my leftovers. I exit the office and stand outside a moment before heading to my car. I throw my stuff into the passenger seat and just sit there a moment. 

He... he doesn’t want me anymore... all because someone heard us...

I... I don’t know why he couldn’t just talk this over with Snoke. Things like this happen all the time... love... no... fucking happens. I wipe my tears from my eyes and lay my forehead on the steering wheel. What am I going to do now? 

\--

I lay on my bed and sigh as Jaina and Jacen talk to me through my locked door. 

“Rey... Rey want to play?” they ask. I don’t answer them and turn away from the door. “Rey...?” I shut my eyes and stare at the check on my bedside table. It was made out for more than he owed me... so much more... now... now instead of feeling broken... I feel cheap. Like he’s paying me off. I shut my eyes and sigh into my pillow. “Rey.”

“Just leave me alone.” I  whisper . I put a pillow over my head and try my hardest to go to sleep. 

\--

I wake up to my phone ringing. I turn over and grab my phone... it’s Finn. He hasn’t tried to contact me since... since  Kylo had him on the phone. I shut my eyes and make the decision to answer it. 

“Hello?” I answer. 

“Hey, Rey. It’s Finn.”

“Hey.”

“Um... so... I don’t know exactly um... are you up for dinner? I mean...”

“Sure.” I answer. 

“R-really? I thought maybe you’d be with um... that guy...”

“No... that... that was just a once time thing...”

“Oh, great because... I really like you Rey and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“...me too Finn. Uh... my schedule is free.  So whenever is good for you.” 

“Great. Uh, how’s tonight?” I look at myself in the mirror across from my bed and sigh. I could use some  self care ... some dry shampoo...

“Sure, sounds great. Um... can... can I go over for a night cap?” I ask. I need something... I need sex... I’m aching. It’s been almost... two weeks now... 

“Oh yeah. Of course, if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Great. I’ll text soon with the details.”

“Okay, bye Finn.” and I hang up the phone. I lay back on the sheets and stare at the glow in the dark stars... 

My body is aching for something... and Finn... he’ll have to do.

\--

I lay under Finn and sigh as he kisses my neck. It feels good, his lips... his hands... but something just isn’t right. I move my hands along his back and he groans as I lift my leg over his hip. 

“Little slower.” he whispers and he puts my leg back down. I roll my eyes and quickly flip him over. He stares up at me and I lay myself over his lap. 

“Can you...” I whisper. 

“Uh... what do you want?” he asks. 

“Spank me.” I sigh. “Hard.”

“Rey... I... I’m not into that.”

“Just a little.” I whimper. “Just a couple hits.” he moves from under me and I lay onto the  mattress . 

“Rey...” I look to him and sigh. 

“Don’t be afraid.” I say. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I’m not into Rey...” he says again. I sigh and sit up. 

“But-”

“I’m not going to do that to you.” I roll my eyes again and get off the bed. I throw my white sundress back on and he sighs. “Rey, come on. We can try something else, maybe.”

“That’s what I want Finn. I don’t want soft and slow.” I slip on my shoes and grab my purse from the chair in the corner. 

“Come on Rey. Don’t leave.”

“Bye Finn.” and I make my way out of his apartment. I get into my car and stare off a moment before I pull out of the driveway. I don’t need that... I don’t need Finn... 

I need  Kylo . 

And I’m going to have him. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	6. I've Never Felt This Way Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter!!   
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> I know there are some major differences from the movie but I had to add more to make myself happy lol

Chapter Six – I've Never Felt This Way Before 

- -

I rush across town to  Kylo’s home and when I pull into the driveway, I hesitate.  Should I be doing this? What if he really doesn’t want me? What if he’s already in there with someone else? I sit in my car a moment and make sure this is what I want to do. I want him... so... I have to at least try. 

I get out of the car and lock it before throwing the keys into my purse. I walk up the drive to his front door and ring the doorbell. I wait a few moments and when the door opens... I see him. I smile up at him and he just stares down at me. 

“Miss.  Niima ... what-what are you-?”

“I love you.” I say. “I... I can’t stop thinking about you and I understand that it sounds crazy and obsessive but I can’t help myself. I... I...”

“You can’t love me Rey. You don’t even know me...”

“Let me know you then.” I say as I take a step forward. 

“Miss... Rey... we can’t-”

“Why not?” I ask. 

“Because-”

“Because what? Because Snoke was going to go public? So what? You fired me! That part is over with. Now... now we can-”

“Rey, I don’t think that would work.”

“Why not?” I ask. “Unless... you only wanted me because I was your secretary... then...”

“It’s not that.” he says. “I just... Rey I’ve never... come inside.” he says as he steps aside. I go past him and I hear the door being shut behind us. I go into the living area and take a seat. He sits across from me and sighs. “I normally don’t have a submissive for long amounts of time.” he says. “Usually it’s a night to night kind of thing. But, with you...” he trails off. “...it’s different. I... I want this too Rey but I don’t know if I can do it.”

“We can try.” I say. “It won’t hurt to try, I mean... why not? I’m here... I came to... I don’t know get you back I guess. I don’t know but all I know is that I want you.”

“I want you too...” I reach across the couch cushion and put my hand on his thigh. 

“Then...” he stands up and I stare up at him. 

“...prove it.” he says. 

“What?”

“Prove you want this... twenty-four hours, seven days a week. I need to know your serious.”

“What can I do?” I ask. He doesn’t speak at first then... he smiles. 

“Go to my dining table. Sit, with your hands flat on the table.” I get off the couch and do as he says. I want him... I can do as he says... I’ve done it before...

I sit at the end of the table and put my hands as he said. He walks over to me and sighs. 

“Stay until I get back.”

“W-where are you going?” I ask. 

“...it doesn’t matter where I’m going. Just stay, Rey.” and he walks away. I hear him moving around the room for a few minutes then... the front door opening and closing. I hear the door lock and I sigh. 

Why does he want this?

\--

My ass hurts... my arms are tired... and he hasn’t come back yet. The clock on the kitchen wall says he’s been gone three hours... why is he leaving me like this for so long? I want to cry out of frustration but I won’t. I can keep it in. I don’t want him to walk in and see my crying, it wouldn’t look right. Like I can’t handle this...

I can though. I’ll wait for him... I’ll be a good girl. 

\--

I wake up to the sound of a coffee pot chiming to life. I lift my heard from the table and see my hands did not move as I slept. I sigh in relief and look around... he’s not here...

I hear my phone going off in my purse and I almost get off the chair to go check it. But, I don’t.  i listen to it ring and sigh. I hope mom doesn’t worry too much...

I blink away a few tears and move my ass a little. It’s asleep now along with my feet. I’m tired... I’m hungry... 

When is he coming back?

\--

I feel someone touch my face and I go into their warmth. 

“Good girl.” I hear. “Such a good girl.” I feel like I’m being lifted up and being cradled against someone’s chest. I open my eyes and see  Kylo . I smile and wrap my arms around him as much as I can. “You did so well...” he whispers. Next thing I know I feel his sheets under my skin and I start to get comfortable. “No, I need to bathe you first, then we can sleep, Rey.” I hear water being put into the tub and I sigh when he  feel his hands on me. “Let’s get you out of this dress.” he takes down the zipper at my side and I sit up a little as he slips my arms out of the sleeves. He moves the dress down my body and then works me out of my underwear and bra. I lay naked on his sheets and wait for him to come back to me. “Okay,  lets get you clean.” I softly nod my head and I’m lifted into his arms again. He sets me into his tub and I finally open my eyes all of the way. I look around his spacious bathroom and watch as he rolls up his sleeves to his elbows. He climbs in behind me and grabs a cup. “Tip your head back and relax. I’ve got you now...” I do as he says and he begins to pour water over my hair. I lay back against the tub and let him wash away all my worries. 

\--

Kylo runs his hand over my thigh and I stare up at him as it trails inward. My breath begins to become uneven and he smiles. 

“You were so good Rey... so, so good...” and his fingers go down my pussy. I spread my legs further apart and his fingers slip inside me. I gasp as three fingers press inside me and clench around them. “Shh... just relax...” he begins to thrust his fingers and I rise my hips with his pace. He presses me down with his other hand and I try my hardest to stay still for him. His fingers leave my pussy and move upward to my clit. My slick coats it and his fingers move quickly around it in circles. I gasp a few times and try to press my legs together. “Now, now... don’t do that...” he moves my legs apart and sighs. “Don’t make me bind you tonight Rey.” I nod my head and he continues. 

I throw my head back and keep my legs apart as he goes between teasing my clit and thrusting his fingers inside me. And soon... I’m  cumming around his fingers. I cry out as my orgasm sores through me and I feel his hand leave  me. I pant as I come down from my high and I open my eyes. I watch as  Kylo slips off his jeans and slips into a pair of grey sweat pants. He looks down at me and smiles. 

“I think that’s good for tonight. You’ve had a tiring day...”

“It was a day?” I ask. 

“Yes, I wasn’t going to leave you that long but... I had to know...” He climbs into the bed besides me and turns on his side. His arm drapes over my naked waist and I smile. 

“Can you do something for me?” I ask. 

“What do you mean?”

“You said I had to prove myself... if I wanted this...”

“Yes...”

“Don’t you need to prove it to me as well?” I ask. He smiles and nods his head. 

“I suppose I do. What do you want me to do Rey?” he asks. 

“...meet my family.”

“Your mom?” I nod. 

“Yeah and my sort of siblings.  Jaina and Jacen, they’re in the foster system but they’ve been with us for almost a year now.” he smiles. 

“That’s very nice of you.”

“Maz is a foster mother... we have kids all the time... I was one.”

“You were?”

“Yeah... I just never got adopted so when I turned eighteen... she let me stay.”

“...I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be... I love living there... with her. And all the kids that come in and out. It’s like I’m helping them get a better life...” I say. “Or at least helping them through a tough time. But... I’d really like you to meet them. And my sister Jess and her husband Poe. They’re supposed to come to dinner next weekend.”

“I’d love to meet them.”

“...thank you. They're... important to me.”

“I can see that.” his arm tightens over my waist and I inch closer. 

“...you said I don’t know you. So... tell me more.”

“What do you want to know?” he asks. 

“Where were you born? What’s your mom’s name?” I ask. “You know... things like that...” He sighs and smiles. 

“I was born in  Alderaan ... my mother’s name is Leia... and I love Rey  Niima .” I smile and put my hand to his chest. 

“I love you too  Kylo Ren.” and we kiss. I lay my head on the pillow and feel him pull me closer. I cuddle closer to him and he moves the covers over us. 

\--

I look from the kitchen into the dining room and see  Jania and  Jacen talking with  Kylo .  Jania is trying to braid his hair and  Jacen is telling him about this frog he found outside and that Maz wouldn’t let him keep it. I smile as  Kylo turns to me and wave. He smiles back and I hear the doorbell ring. 

“I’ll get it, dear. Just get the food to the table.”

“Okay mama.” she exits the kitchen and I watch the chickens in the oven. They’re almost done...

“What do you mean Rey has a boy over?” I hear Jess ask. I roll my eyes and hug her when she appears. “You have a boy over?” she asks. 

“Yes... his name is Kylo. Please be nice.”

“Oh I will... where did you meet him?” she asks. 

“...he was my boss. Until I quit.”

“Ohhhh.” she teases. I hit her arm and we laugh. 

“Stop. He's a nice guy and I really like him.” 

“Okay, I’ll be good.” Poe comes in after her and we hug. 

“Nice to see you Rey.”

“You too Poe.” they head into the dining room and I follow after them.  Kylo gets free of the twins and stands. 

“ Kylo , this is my sister Jess and her husband Poe.”

“Nice to meet you.” he says to Jess as she hugs him. “And Poe  Dameron , nice to see you again.” he says as they shake hands. 

“You know  each other ?” I ask. 

“ Kylo’s firm represents my company. We’ve known each other a long while.” 

“Oh, that’s nice.”  Kylo sits back down and  Jania finds her way onto his lap. He smiles down at her and I cover my mouth with my hand. It’s nice to see her get along with someone. I head back into the kitchen and take the chickens from the oven. I put them on the counter and start warming the bread. Maz comes through the kitchen and before she goes into the dining room, she puts her hand to my shoulder. 

“He’s a good boy.” she says. “A keeper.” 

“...I think so too mama.” she smiles, lets me go and goes into the other room. I smile to myself and finish dinner.

\--

Three Months Later

\--

I moan as  Kylo runs his fingers down the backs of my thighs and hear him sigh. 

“I have to go to work now.”

“Do you though?” I ask. 

“...yes.” I feel his lips on my thigh and he gets off the bed. I turn over onto my back and watch as he throws on his shirt. I’ve already distracted him once... and I’d like to do it again but he does need to leave. After his shirt is on, I slip off the bed and go up to him. He puts his tie around his neck and I put my hands up to help him. I tie it as well as I can and smooth it down. He smiles down at me and I bite my bottom lip. 

“Don’t even.” he warns. “Just help me with the bed, if you don’t mind.” I nod my head and go on the opposite side of the bed. We pull the sheets up, make it nice and even then, place the pillows where they're supposed to go. I go back up to him and take his hands in mine. “I’ll call at lunch. If you’re not going to be busy.”

“I’m going to try and get my next article done before lunch so I’ll see.” 

“Okay, I’ll call and we’ll see.” he leans down and captures my lips with his. 

“Okay.” I say against his lips.I deepen the kiss as much as he will let me and he takes my face in his hands. He runs his tongue over my lips and I pull away. 

“No, you said no more.” he groans and I push him away. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay.” he pecks my lips once and grabs his suit jacket. I follow him out of the bedroom and watch as he leaves. I stand inside his-no... our house and smile as I head out the door. I watch as he pulls out of the driveway and we wave as he drives away. I watch him leave and sigh. I’ve never felt this way before... but I’m so happy I get to feel this way for the rest of our lives together. 

\--

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter or tumblr!   
> adriannaxvi


End file.
